


沉默的桅杆

by Ve (Veiny)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veiny/pseuds/Ve
Summary: 大概不需要很多台词的窗边情事。





	沉默的桅杆

**Author's Note:**

> 给C君。

不小心将野兽的笼子打开了。

在阴天的午后，匆匆从后街的集市赶回来，关于更新情报的初衷被完好包庇。一只鸟旋转起飞，一头豹子后脚催促着前脚。

为了避开专注任务又容易起疑的伙伴，一个人拐了七七四十九个街区，总算绕回到迷宫深处藏着宝物与意外的那一扇门。

他因为难得的假期刚刚起床，正倚着窗台抽烟发愣，就看到这道黑影闪进公寓大门，一眨眼的功夫已经掏钥匙开了门锁。

没来由的拘谨迫使他低头去掸落袖子上的烟灰。并不乐意看到安排了一天出门计划的人就这样折了回来，他稍稍抬眼，就见黑色爬满视野。

你又一次回到了这片金色的陆地。他在等待一句问候吗？任何准备窜逃的欲望都骗不过潜伏者的眼睛。还是在期待着什么证明？

你打量着他睡眼惺忪的模样，边捉住持雪茄的那只手就将脸往对方颈窝里凑，烟味儿重了点，你顾不得收敛鼻息间散逸的欲望，贪婪且无从理喻。

他立刻就恼怒地抬起膝盖去蹬你，撞在坚硬的大腿上似乎就后悔了，昨夜的窘迫还残存了三分。

而你没有要体谅的意思——享用他就是眼下最重要的事了，这个简单的念头在你心里生根，血液下涌而发烫。

他的胡茬蹭上去是干燥的，窗前的风将头发灌满。金发的主人在你的欺压下终于规矩了一些，初经人事一般应付着缠绕上来的湿润的舌头，柔软地打圈儿，又一边挣扎着想把窗帘拉上，装饰的绳结晃到了窗外，敲打着窗玻璃，像某种碍于面子的闷哼。

太多的细枝末节分散着他的注意力。他大可享受你的注视，你带刺的猫科动物之吻，两具年轻的肉体所能创造的一切，可他澄净的蓝眼睛里充满了迟疑，你不记得你是不是抓住了他的什么把柄，所以他微张着嘴胸膛起伏仍不敢开口。

人们钟爱这傻瓜的什么呢？耿直天真的话语，绘图时少见严肃的侧脸，令常人眼花缭乱的绳技，因为不知名的羞耻而无法出声的哽咽。

是了，你琢磨了一下，对自己的顿悟感到满意。你从他侧后方的柜子里变戏法儿似地取出原木雕琢的礼盒，装有一枚人们专为闲言碎语者设计的节日面具。

这是一款单薄简约的面具，"莫雷塔"，迥异于狂欢节里豪饰的脸孔们，面具没有绑带而在内部原本该是嘴唇的部位固定了一枚小圆头，人们只能老老实实地含住它才能将其佩戴。（是不是该为猫头鹰也订制一个？）

你将这份粗糙的礼物贴在男人的脸上摩挲着，他们的气质是那么格格不入，他自是下意识咬住唇将退无可退的身体再使劲往后方抵靠，直到上半身微微探出窗外。

窗户朝着水路，不出咫尺就是邻人的屋檐。应该担心眼下状况的并不是你。你伸出右手迎上，用面具的咬合处强硬地撬开他的唇齿，左手则按着他极力合拢的腿部，稳定此刻的重心。

他不解地瞪向你，佯装一只恶犬，但面具很快就遮住了他一大半的表情，前额的发丝在边缘散落勾勒出一张陌生的脸。轻晃食指示意噤声，你指了指窗外往来的船只，遂在他面前蹲了下来。

你不介意俯身至最卑微的视角——高大男人光裸的脚背出现在你眼前，这里的皮肤并不像露在阳光下的部分，保留着未经日晒的颜色，你像一名绅士那样安抚和亲吻它，不着痕迹，转而又蛮横地沿脚踝向上攀去。

手指抚过膝关节处后侧时他敏感地蜷曲了起来，双手下意识地捧住了你的脑袋，却又很快惨惨地收回身旁。你在心里轻哼了一声，顺着宽松的睡裤深入探索，鼻尖刻意划过大腿的间隙，阴影侧裸露的茎脉依稀可见。你感到有什么冰凉的液体滴在你的脖子上。

面具限制了他的视野。不如说，他的感官终于敌不过你的引诱狎玩，变得空前专心了。

可这滴落的涎液忽然令他从静寂的浮世之浪中跌回了现实，画面聚焦，荒诞不经，他还是慌了，猛然施力试图将你推离自己。

你从他紧绷的肌肉里提前料知，索性松手顺从地被他推坐在地上。不痛不痒。你轻巧地摘掉了被晃歪的帽子丢到一旁，再一点一点脱干净了上身的衣物，坦然望向他，一对弯眉压着眼底的欲念如鱼群逡巡。

面具后的人无法自如地吞咽口水，喉结徒劳地滚动着。

还想着反抗么？你也并不讨厌和他短兵相接，无数次你只盼着能伺机在那完美的颈线上狠狠咬下一口，哪怕以人类的姿态都行。

然而你的船匠朋友只是尴尬地偷偷扭过身去，斜朝着你——二十多岁的身体，来了点儿精神实在没处藏。

你放心地笑出了气声。反正你这边也是一样的一览无余。

他趁机挥舞双手想将压着他可怜的舌头的东西取下来，湿滑的液体沾了手心，隐约可见发红的眼角。

"面具，还是戴着比较好吧，帕里。"你不自觉调用了深情者的声线，想起他欲望悬空时的隐忍表情，怕自己过早做出一些吓坏他的事。

他突然僵住了腰。肯定不是因为你叫了他的名字的缘故，在这儿每天借鸽子念叨它的次数不下几十遍，你喜欢那个温和的爆破音。虽说最近一次喊出它的时候你们被溃涌而出的体液沾满了全身。

你希望他不介意，又希望他再多介意一点。你朝他招手邀请，他无动于衷，却还是放弃了露出自己的脸孔去面对接下来可能发生的一切。

有趣的决意。

你只好又一次主动去勾他的手腕，将他稳稳地拽进了自己的领地，多大的人了还像个闹别扭的小孩似的，索性扳住了他的整个后脑勺，拉近，轻巧地吻进他空空的耳朵，令你肖想留恋的肩胛锁骨。他跨坐在你的腿上，整个人紧缩着，像你初练铁块时一般的硌人，可又比你清纯百倍。

你将手探向了他胯下的隐秘之处，撑开睡裤，生涩的性器轻易落入了掌心。

"嗯……"对面的呼吸短促压抑。你用最缓的节奏揉捏着他，好像要将轮廓的变化记录得清清楚楚似的，事实上，也花不了多少时间，透明的液体从顶端汩汩淌了出来，他暗暗将头埋进了你的脖间，隔着皮制的面具，含糊不清的吞咽声被放大，柔软的，情欲的水兽。

手指上的细茧和嫩肉厮磨了一会儿，黏滑触感已侵占了他恍惚的大脑，渐渐融化下沉的身驱，你一手将他扶腰安牢，趁其不备，另一手的中指探进了温暖的后穴。

他困扰地呜咽了一声，将头从你肩上扭开了，冷汗与嘴角流下的液体在下颌处混杂，你凑上去一点一点舔净，换来更多的冷汗与颤抖。

又移到他耳边狡黠地嘲弄。

"想要路奇的话，" 对，你记得他在造船厂偷看你的眼神，"就这样什么都不说就好了，就算是对你来说也不难。"

就着手指抽送的节律，低声蛊惑着。

他把眼睛闭成了细缝，脸上再看不出什么表情，你只好将人搂紧了，悉心寻找着刚标记不久的弱点。一时间他的意识里除了那根手指和灼热的分身外别无他物，后者抵着你的小腹，又不想就这样在你面前射出来，对缺少经验的他来说很煎熬吧。

与快乐等量的制裁，像是要剥去他的一层皮才罢休。

幸好你也不愿再耗，适时掏出家伙摸索着进入了他，冲破防线的一瞬间像是有一簇金色的焰火闪过脑海，落下阵阵酥麻感。也许他才是你的陷阱可你不在乎了。炙热的肉壁毫无间隙地紧紧裹挟着你。你蠕动腰肢展开攻势，缓缓磨过他曲折的内部空间，瞄准弱处，欺辱式地反复刺激起来。

他充血得更厉害了。微亮的液珠溢出铃口，很快就因为身体的晃动滑落下来，渗进毛发中。相互冲撞的鼠蹊部和紧密连接着的部位让你对自己侵入了这家伙的生活这事儿充满了实感。嗯，他矛盾又纯粹的生活。他的欲望就是最好的例子。

即使是在这样繁忙的动作戏里，仍不时流露出一串愧疚似的眼神，贪心地、偷偷看你。

那么近的距离，你就在他的蓝眼睛里看到自己。

嘴角的线条上扬着，还是人类的脸。还行。

任由整个房间被单方面抽插和压抑的喘息声装满。

你想想还是该给他点更细腻的性，于是探出舌头掀去了他胸前的遮蔽物，轻碾舔舐开来。很快他便被蚁噬般的快感俘获，连连回以剧烈的颤抖，几乎是失控地绞紧了你的分身，你正好松着一口气，瞬间吃痛，回神时居然情不自禁地在他的深处射了出来。滚烫的精液对于他敏感的神经来说如同一剂猛药，也就见他紧随着一颤，释放在了你的腹部。

……狼狈。太狼狈了。你气恼地瞄准他的声带几乎就要咬下口去，他闷哼了声，伸手扶住你的肩膀，一边拨弄你的头发，一边小心翼翼地想站起来——离开你尚未发软的阳具，喉咙里轻轻滚动着尚未平复的喘息。

他怎么可能就这么如愿呢。你抓住他的脚踝迫使他用腿环住你的腰，趁他正骨软筋麻，抱紧他的微蜷的身体猛然站了起来，架上窗台，等待受刑。

"唔……咳咳！等、等一下！？"慌乱中他终于借助你的肩膀甩掉了阻止开口的滑稽东西，来不及靠稳就扯住麻布窗帘惊呼了出来，下意识寻求除你之外的任何救援——可惜并不存在，随之而来的反而是布料撕拉一声被扯裂的绝望和你二话不说封口的吻。太耻辱了，你努力不去想刚才的事。

乌云聚集，濡湿的空气令人焦躁。鼠灰色的窗帘斜落覆盖了你背上的巨大伤口。

你在阴翳的掩护下推开他的双腿，像是要继续一场被窝中的互相安慰，实则整个暴露在他最熟悉的街道之上。

荷尔蒙疯狂发酵。

挣扎间滑落的器物被伸手摆正了，重新向内蹭去，先是碰到了从他腿间流出的白色黏液，然后才是他的入口。

他不再是蓄势待发的状态，敏感度却没来得及褪去，一时间不知道该遮住脸还是给你的下身来一拳。在他做出后者之前，你赶紧动了起来。

下雨了。

他背对着窗口，所以看不到人们抬头观察云朵的样子，但还是能察觉到你的目光与什么人礼貌性地接触着。又如何，他还是没法逃脱，你将力量注入了手臂，铁笼一般罩住了他。

这可能会成为他最不能回想的的时刻之一，却除了咬牙切齿之外什么也做不到。

"你…混蛋啊，不用做到这种地步吧…呜…"一边冒青筋一边快哭了的样子。

要啊，当然要的，你想像不出比这更让人血脉喷张的画面了。你的猎物有着世上最好看的紧皱的眉。藏在面具下果然挺浪费的。你忍不住吻了他的额头。

雨水落在他的睫毛上，落在城市所有屋顶的上空。而你悄悄处在他温暖的身体里，已经是这座岛上最完美的藏身之所。

还有他爱恨交织的眼神。

其实，有点烫着你了。

你舍不得走。 

有时是恰好戳到了脆弱处，他会舒服地长吸一口气，然后屈辱地用手背挡住不争气的鼻子，他特有的条件反射。你暗暗记在心里。记这些做什么呢？不知道。

没准回去后的哪个夜晚用得上吧。

你像这里的很多人一样，渴望被那道金色的灵魂深深吸入，再变成浊液流出，一部分渗进皮肤里，一部分用于划分领地。

你用尽全力抱紧他，将自己汹涌地打在他的身上，试图在这一刻与他融为一体。他的抗拒让这种融合的冲动变本加厉。

你清楚自己填不满他的世界，不过是多入侵一寸，将其他人挡在门外。你必须得抢在所有人前面，抢在你的同僚阻止你之前。打败竞争者这种事你最擅长了。

你的猎物，你的猎物被逼进了绝境，在你的俯视下无声地哀嚎着。对你的恐惧终于盖过了好奇与迷恋。

你以为你会难过，结果却只是硬得更厉害，恶性循环，直至这场变味的情事的尽头。

拔出性器的瞬间他彻底瘫软着滑进了窗内，腰仿佛要折断似的散发剧痛。可怜的快感被你的暴力糟蹋得很彻底。你从他愤怒的表情里看到了这些。反正没有听到他再开口说一句话。

他沉着脸捡起他所有的衣物，顾不得清理身体，绕开你的视线，想办法粗暴地遮上你残留的痕迹，用最快的速度踏出房间，重重地关上了门。

你苦笑地望着只剩下你一个人的房间，将被扯痛的凌乱的头发扎起，手里躺着那把他亲手交给你的钥匙。

 

你在出门往家逛去的路口还是遇到了你长鼻子的伙伴，他好像刚经历一场紧急迫降般灰头土脸，警告你下次办事大可以选择更隐蔽的地方，用眼健康对他这样的侦察型人才来说其实比你想象得更重要。

还有你脸上的那个傻笑，太危险了。

 

 

再后来帕里把那个面具径直扔到了窗外的河里，换了窗帘的颜色，什么也没有多说。

硬要算的话，也是你成为CP0之后的事了。


End file.
